


Fatal Flaw

by memer



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Autistic Peter Parker, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memer/pseuds/memer
Summary: Peter lets his guard down for one second, and his greatest secret is revealed to the school.





	Fatal Flaw

It all happened so fast. One moment Peter was eating lunch with Ned and his newest friend, MJ, and the next he realized that _it_ had escaped, after Peter had let himself laugh at a comment MJ had made and his mouth opened wide enough for _it_ to slip out.

Now, heads were turning and people were screaming and leaping out of the way. And Peter saw what it was. It was the frog that was always trying to escape his mouth. And when it felt Peter's gaze, it turned its head and showed to the world its human face - the face you, dear reader, and I would recognize as Tobey Maguire's, but which was a stranger to the people in this fictional world. It smiled and said, "Now, I will return to being the rightful Peter Parker," and then hopped away faster than you could blink.

Peter then felt the gaze of hundreds of high schoolers upon him, and started to panic. The screams and shouts were deafening. He covered his ears, hyperventilating, and ran after the frog at an inhuman speed.

Now, he was in the halls, looking around desperately and honing his spider-ears to try to locate the escaped specimen. As he was chasing, he pondered the meaning of the frog's words, and who it and its handsome face was. Since he had gotten bit by the spider, the frog had spawned inside his mouth, and he only knew that he had to keep it in there. So he never let his mouth open wide enough for it to escape, except for this one fateful day, on which MJ had made a statement that was so random and absurd that Peter found it hilarious, and he opened his mouth wide to laugh, and the frog was gone.

At last, he had the man-frog cornered. "Give it up," Peter panted. "I've got you."

"Fine," the frog growled. "But, you know, your life will never be the same. They all know now. They all know about me."

Peter blinked back tears. His senses were attacking him. His clothes rubbed against his skin in an awful way that they'd never done before. Sweat stuck his hair to his forehead. His limbs were shaking, his hands hanging in front of him.

Eyes now swimming with tears, Peter took out a gun. "It won't matter," he said, voice low, laced with a deadly calm.

There was a gunshot, and the frog lay dead on the linoleum in a pool of black blood.

**Author's Note:**

> h


End file.
